The Cullens Visit New York
by Double Dukes
Summary: My first fan fic! Please read and review. Basically the story is what the title says with several twists. Enjoy!
1. The Flight

**The Cullens Go To New York**

_Chapter 1_

**Intro**

"My car goes faster than this plane" Alice grumbled, slouching from her perfect posture in the aisle seat in the first class plane. Three hours delayed, the Cullens and

Bella were finally on their way to visit the great state of New York. Next to Alice was Jasper, and next to him was a sleeping man who kept complaning about his small

dog who was in the cargo below. Conveniently located in the very front of the first class section were Edward and Bella, and then an empty seat. Esme and Carlisle

were a few rows back next to an empty seat, while Rosalie was unluckilly next to a woman and her wailing infant, and Emmett was in the dead back next to a retired

drug dealing grandmother and on the opposite side of him was an ADHD-hyperactive woman in her early thirties. The pilot came on the nasaly speaker and

announced "We are going to be experiencing some turbulence over the Rocky Mountains for about a half hour. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause

any of you, but once we are out of it, it should be a smooth ride up until we hit the Appalachians a few hours later into the flight." The speaker clicked and

disconnected and then started up again "Our service carts will also be providing a beverage and snacks in about fifteen minutes, and taking orders within the next

five minutes. A complimentary movie will also be playing for the courtesy of our guests from American Airlines." Another click, and the aircraft was silent. The overhead

movie screens from above every third row's seat slowed flipped open and several people reached for their headphones to listen to the movie. A silent character

advertizing the airlines spoke, and a few of the lights by people's stations went off. Windows slid closed, and any stirring was hushed.

**Bella POV**

I rested my head against Edward's jacketted shoulder and slid my hand under the armrest and held his hand. The movie was playing inaudibly in front of our faces,

but Edward didn't seem to really notice. His dreary window revealed bright gray clouds that reflected a slight shimmer from his porcelain-like face. He smiled and took

my hand. He was massaging my palm gently in small circles and turned to look at me. I met his confident gaze, and couldn't resist smiling back at him. "How are

animals in New York?" I asked with a half-smirk. Edward smiled, revealing perfect teeth and shrugged, "Not bad. Once you get past the whole rabies issue, at least.

Plenty of deer.." he added. I smiled back at him and leaned on his shoulder once again. I was a little nervous about air travel still, but after flying to Florida and

Phoenix a while back, I was slowly getting into the swing of it. I glanced over to Carlisle and Esme's two seats two aisles back and in the opposite rows.Carlisle was

looking behind his seat and made contact with Rosalie's glaring eyes. By making gestures with her face and eyes, she got a point across to him. He nodded and

motioned for her to come up there and sit up with them. Rosalie acgnowledged this and was up five rows in a heartbeat. She glanced over at Edward and I sullenly,

and looked away towards Esme and Carlisle just as quickly. She sat in the cushioned seat and began to speak with the couple in inaudible sentences. I was

wondering what she was saying, but I didn't give it too much thought and rest my head once again on Edward's shoulder and let my eyes slide shut.

**Alice POV**

"Emmett is talking to an old lady!" I gossiped to Jasper. He raised his eyebrows and looked back a few rows at Emmett, who was indeed hunched and turned towards

the aisle, appearing to be in a deep conversation with the old woman. I looked closer at his lips and focused in on his voice and her raspy sentences. I evesdropped

for a minute and concluded that granny there was recently released three months ago after doing time for dealing drugs in the 50's. I slid out of my seat and darted

over to Emmett's side. The woman he was talking to didn't seem to take notice, and my eyes burned into the back of her neck. Emmett slowly broke contact with her

eyes and they dragged up towards me. He smiled up at me as I silently rolled my eyes towards him and spoke "Whatever she has to sell, don't buy it." I glowered at

the lady's shocked expression, and strutted back to my seat. I glanced sidelong at them before I turned around and sat in my seat once again. Jasper was going

through the sleeping man's wallet. He smiled and handed me his ID and smirked "Look at this guy's mullet from 1968. Pretty nice, huh?" He shoved the card back in

the clear case over it and flipped through his miniature photo album before it was replaced in his side pocket. "Bet you're glad I didn't have a mullet when you met

me? Yeah. If I ever do get as ugly as that, I give you the permission to shoot me." he grinned. I pecked him on the cheek, "You're bulletproof, so what would a bullet

do?" I asked, staring at the strange mullet man next to the window.

**Edward POV**

'Why the hell is Emmett talking to a drug dealer?' I pondered, reaching into Alice's thoughts. I smiled at the vivid picture of mullet man next to Jasper and occasionally

listened to other traveller's thoughts. The person behind Bella was a car dealer who lived in Wisconsin, the woman next to him was a school teacher returning home

to her own children. The last person in the row was on a plane for their very first time. I continued to massage Bella's palm in small circles. I was being careful to not

bruise her hand, and I pressed lighter on her delicate skin and let her sleep. With her hanging out with us so often, she often seemed to forget that she still needed

to sleep each night and to eat, so we all had to make sure to allow her time to go on with her human life. Esme was the one who planned this trip to New York out

and she also insisted on talking to Charlie about her accompanying us on the trip. Bella shared with me that Charlie often spoke of Alice and Esme. Especially about

Esme, who he definitely fancied. It was always amusing to listen to the thoughts of people who marvelled over our family because they were always

so...soap-opera-like. Bella's eyes opened and revealed her enthralling eyes. I stopped massaging her hand and wrapped the same arm around her waist. She curled

towards me and our lips met. She was enthusiastic as always, but it was obvious that she was still a little bit dazed from resting. The plane suddenly dropped several

feet in elevation, and the o-shaped faces of several people perterbed by the sudden drop looked around, astonished. Bella's lips paused, and then moved away. She

was clearly wary of the drop. Her pulse sped up a half-beat, and I coiled my arm around her side a little tighter. The plane leapt upward and back down again just as

quickly. Carlisle, Rose, and Esme continued talking, and I listened to my other family member's thoughts - all unalarmed. Bella's eyes widened, and she bit down on

the inside of her lip as the aircraft leapt up and down in a vigerous action. Her long hair bounced gently, and she winced each time there was a jerking motion. I

comforted her and waited for the shaking to stop.


	2. An Unexpected Accident

**The Cullens Visit New York**

_Chapter 2_

**Alice POV**

"Oh shitshitshit. Shit. Jasper..." I jerked out of my seat and moved quickly over to Carlisle. "Carlisle, the plane's going to crash. I know it!" I grabbed his shoulders and

shook them violently. He looked into my eyes and nodded. "How long?" he murmured urgently. "Forty-six seconds. We have to get Bella off the plane and NOW." I

hissed, slightly frantic. Rosalie and Esme looked over to Carlisle, seated in the middle seat, and Rosalie was by Edward's side within a moment. I made my way over to

Emmett's seat, passing Jasper and growling "The plane is going down in forty-two seconds. We need to get Bella off the plane NOW. I ran down the aisle, and met up

with Emmett and told him within a half second. I turned around to see Edward looking paler than usual, and Bella looked mortifyed. "Whats going on..?" she asked,

her voice edging with hysteria. Edward's face was stone cold and raw. "How did you figure this out only now?" I ignored him, truly unsure of the answer until now. He

demanded, gritting his teeth. Jasper was up and butted into the back-of-the-plane plot. Rosalie was standing behind him, eyes slitted in concentration. Carlisle moved

past Rosalie and asked for the plan. Jasper interrupted and spilled the plan. "The back is the least-sturdy part of the plane. We need to open the back and jump out. Look for parachutes, Rose and Carlisle."

**Bella POV**

"What?!" I squeaked, hardly able to breath. "The plane is crashing?!" I screamed, collapsing to my knees in Edward's solid hands. I was propped up, but the

hyperventilating began. About ten people turned their heads and looked at us conspicuously. "Motion sickness...first time on a plane..." he called out in false

reassurance. Carlisle and Rosalie came back with square-shaped packages. I looked around and saw all of the Cullens there, all looking in different directions, silently

protesting and solving the problem. I saw a few stewardess' approaching the family grouped in the back of the aircraft. I turned around and imagined my horrible fate.

I was going to die. I closed my eyes and pinched myself violently. "Wake up, wake up Bella Swan, wake up now!" I begged my body. I slid out of conciousness and

back in. Same scene. I shook my head back and forth in all directions and pinched my temples. "Get up now!" I bawled, my stubby nails raking at whatever I could. I

smelled vinyl, and heard Alice's urgent voice shouting. I closed my eyes and waited to wake up from this horrible nightmare..

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Thirty seconds now, and we were now placing the parachutes on each of our shoulders. I strapped Grandma in her own

seperate parachute, because Edward was going to be soaring with Bella and we had an extra parachute. I saw Rose shove past one of the fuming stewardess' and

nearly knocked her off her feet. The plane shot downward again, and Grandma complained about the air pressure. "Come on grandma, we need to leave and take

your medication. "I don't take no damned medication. Where are you takin' me child?" she argued. I put her in a headlock and met up with Edward in the back. He

glanced at me and had Bella, unconcious, cradled in his arms. I handed Grandma to Esme, knowing very well that she wouldn't leave her behind and took the pleasure

of punching the first hole in the plane. Moist air spit up in our faces, and I took the torn metal again in my hand. I ripped a good ten feet from the plane, and watched

the debris shoot down to the ground, hundreds and hundreds of feet away. I could hear the quick heartbeats of the passengers back in their seats, so vulnerable.

Screams erupted from a few people's mouths, and I felt a stab in my back. Alice was behind me, and took a handful of metal and ripped a small shred off. Flames

sparked from the friction and we all smelled the hissing flames. "Now!" Carlisle and Jasper demanded, and I turned around to Esme. She handed me Grandma, looking

more confused than ever. We all took turns leaping out, Esme and Carlisle first, and then Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and then my turn. I stared downward and

stepped back cautiously. I looked down to see their bodies suspended in flight, and a shrill hiss. The mountain was in plain sight. The plane jerked left and I heard a

grinding noise. I turned back, and watched Rosalie leap out. I paused, but then took the leap of faith. Grandma and I were free-falling.

**Bella POV**

My hair whipped my face violently and my head was bobbing back and forth uncontrollably. I opened my eyes and I saw Edward's black leather jacket. I heard

cracking and snapping and looked up at his gorgeous face. His eyes were barely open, but he was watching me like a hawk. His bronze hair flailed in all directions at a

vampire-speed. I lost my train of thought and reached up to kiss him. We were in my room and out of obvious danger, right? My thoughts changed when he didn't

move to kiss me back. He didn't even make eye contact. I looked at his eyes and saw them looking downward, as if he was looking at the floor. When I saw a red

flash of orange and black out of the side of my eye, I pushed my head to his chest closer and looked to my left. The sky was mournful and gray. Outlined in the

shadow was an onyx mountain silhouette with the red firework display. It made no sense until I looked beyond and below. His body and mine were freefalling in the

sky, and the ground wasn't far from us. I let out my best attempt of a blood-curdling scream, but nothing came out except a whining hiss, and then blackness washed

over me like a choking wave of water.


End file.
